A little bet
by therichnobody
Summary: Xemnas bets Saix that he can't go a week without getting mad. How long can he last, especially with Axel around? [XemnaSaix] Yeah, another one...


Meh, another XemnaSaix 'cause I'm bored. And 'cause I finally drew a yaoi pic of Xemnas and Saix. (first one ever! W00t!) Got the idea from...meh, random fics kinda molded together and the pic I drew...and the fact that the idea played out in my head today. (you think of crazy crap when you're sick) Well, here ya go. (after the disclaimer)

Disclaimer: If you think I own Kingdom Hearts, you must be OUT CHO' MIND!

Oh yeah, it will start out XoX, so if you're not in the mood for sick, yaoi infested nobodies roaming each others bodies, click out now. Don't say I didn't warn you.

-----X-------X-----

"Saix, laugh more, will ya?"

The Luna Diviner looked up at this sudden statement. "Laugh? My Superior, where did this come from?" he laid across the tanned, toned chest, encircling his Superior's nipple with his thumb. Xemnas moaned, then started to stroke Saix's backside.

"I'm the only one who has heard you laugh, excluding the psychotic fits of insanity you get when you torture your victims." Xemnas purred, enjoying Saix's soft kisses on his neck. "Lighten up. That's all I ask. If you can, that is."

Saix stopped. He gave Xemnas a stern look, who was looking back with a playful smirk. "You are planning something, what is it?"

"A bet, between you and me." the Superior said with an even sneakier look. He pulled Saix on top of him, enticing their mouths with a tongue tussle. Saix pulled away, making Xemnas grope for him blindly and eventually falling into the Luna Diviner's awaiting arms. Xemnas looked up into the again stern face of his lover.

"You are trying to delay. Tell me Xemnas." He tried to kiss Saix again but he refused. Xemnas then threw back his head and laughed, leading Saix to succumb to his impatience and tackled his Superior to the bed. "Tell me the bet now!" he snarled, only gaining another prominent laugh from Xemnas. He took a swipe at the laughing one but Xemnas simply grabbed Saix's arm and pulled him into another kiss, furiating the now berserk Saix to the point where he was actually going to hurt Xemnas to find out. He snarled in Xemnas' mouth, biting his tongue and trying his best to get free from Xemnas' grasp. As soon as he released him, he had to roll out of the way of the berserker, because if he didn't, he would have found himself shredded, much like the now ruined sheets. Xemnas laughed again.

"I don't see anything funny sir," Saix spat, eyes burning with anger. He charged, only to find himself under his Superior.

Xemnas leaned in towards the elfin ear of his crazed lover and whispered, "Calm down," sliding in his hardened manhood in the allotted crevice. The berserker immediately calmed down in response to Xemnas' gentle rocking. His eyes drooped, his muscles relaxed and he pivoted his body in motion with his Superior's. Completely calm and elated, he purred like a harmless kitten, letting Xemnas work his obvious magic. But another laugh from the tanned nobody broke the low sounds and moans.

"I don't see anything funny."

"I don't see why not. This is exactly why I'm betting you. You take things too seriously, and I'm going to allow myself to think the only reason you went berserk on me is because the new moon is upon us." Saix groaned when Xemnas pulled out and sat up.

"My Superior, how can I not take things seriously with your ceaseless teasing? May I now know the bet?" he laid his head on Xemnas' chest, being lulled in a deep calm by the slow rising and falling in time with his breathing. "Please?"

Running his hand through his lover's steel blue hair, he chuckled again. "Well, since you're so eager, I'll tell you. If you give me another kiss"-

Saix placed his finger on Xemnas' lips, stopping him from finishing his sentence. "Please you horny bastard, just tell me." he breathed, cradling his tongue around his Superior's nipple and earning another laugh from him.

"I bet that you can't go one week without snapping at someone, snarling, going berserk, or becoming angry in general."

He stopped, glancing at Xemnas, checking if he still had the grin on his face. He didn't. "Honestly? You honestly think I can do this?"

"If you don't attempt," Xemnas started, getting off the floor and grabbing his pants, "you won't be seeing much of me." Saix stared at Xemnas' now stern look. "Well Saix?"

"Fine, I'll take your silly little bet. But what if I win?"

"Then I shall do whatever you wish for a day." he replied, sitting back down and amusing himself with Saix's ear.

"Only a day? Hmph, then I suppose I have to do the same for you if I lose, correct?" Saix asked, gaining a 'Yes', from his Superior. He sighed, placing his arms around Xemnas' waist and surrendering to his sleepy mind. "What's the worst that could happen..."

-----X-------X-----

"I don't care Marluxia, deal with your plant fertilizer problem with Xigbar and not me." Xemnas sighed to an angry Marluxia. He thought they were going to have a little privacy in Saix's room and was wrapped up in an intimate kiss with Saix until the Graceful (or should I say Furious) Assassin burst in. Saix growled, his patience growing thin. He was enjoying the kiss and if it wasn't for the bet he made with Xemnas, Marluxia would have been out and in the infirmary. But alas, he had to wait and listen to the whiny little-

"Xemnas, YOU are the Superior! Make him replace my fertilizer that he happened to scatter all in Luxord's room!"

"I could force him to replace your bag of fertilizer, but face the facts. Do you actually think he'll just do as I ask? He hardly listens to my mission orders"-

"This is an outrage! I refuse to leave until my fertilizer is replaced"-

"THEN WHY DON'T YOU GO SHIT ON YOUR DAMN FLOWERS AND LEAVE US ALREADY?!" Saix roared, startling both Xemnas and Marluxia. His eyes were a vivid orange, fixated on Marluxia and very close to turning the dark shade of red that symbolized his berserker status.

"You know what, that's not a bad idea Saix, I'll just leave you too," Marluxia stuttered, stumbling on the hem of his cloak as he hurried out of the room. Saix calmed back down, but upon seeing Xemnas' look, he shrunk on his bed. "Sorry, my Superior."

"That's cutting it close, don't you think?" Xemnas said, pulling Saix up so he was standing right in front of him. "Strike one."

Saix was confused. "S-strike one? But I thought"-

But at that moment Axel walked in and immediately began searching through Saix's drawers and shelves. Xemnas felt Saix twitch so he whispered in his lover's ear, "Now this will be a nice little test for the bet, don't you think?" before going to the opposite corner to observe. Saix turned to Axel, who has found his journal and was flipping through the pages. He snatched the book from the nobody's hands and quickly stashed it in his pocket before calmly asking, "What are you doing here, Axel?" 

"Me? I don't know, hoping to fill my new camera with some blackmail. Got any?" the red head replied, now going though the diviner's closet and happening upon a little box. "Ooh, now what's this..." Axel said to himself, opening the box and fining a series of photographs of Saix, oblivious to the imminent threat.

Saix twitched again, his claws tore through the tips of his black gloves and fangs sliding forward as he stalked behind Axel, slowly losing memory of the pact he made with Xemnas as other things clouded his thoughts.

_Arrogant bastard! No respect for my privacy whatsoever!! He will die...His jugular, no, strangled by his own intestines...yesssss..._

Saix was snapped out of his homicidal thoughts by a loud and forced cough from the Superior. Saix blinked, and was thrown to the ground by a very excited Axel. What made him so happy, however, struck fear into the diviner's non-existent heart.

"Oh my god! Saix has a fuckin' tribute to Mansex in his closet?! Ha ha! And he's dumb enough to take a picture of it! Wait, I gotta find it-Hell-O!" Axel yelled, digging in the far back of the surprisingly large closet and indeed finding the shrine of Xemnas. Almost instantaneously, as soon as he took the first picture, he found himself face to face with a roaring(yes roaring), rabid-looking Saix.

The berserker pressed his claws farther and farther into No.8's chest, drawing blood and immensely close to piercing one of his lungs. "Why you LITTLE'-

**Cough.**

He dropped Axel, noticing Xemnas' disapproving glare out the corner of his eye. "My apologies, No.8, but you must leave. Now." And no sooner when Axel regained his composure did he find himself outside of Saix's room, no camera in hand. He turned around, banging and kicking the door yelling, "Hey! Fangface! Where the hell's my camera?!" but all he received was a box with his camera discombobulated and a note saying, 'Some assembly required.' Axel dropped to his knees, and yelled once again, "KODAKKKKKKKK!!!"

Saix was taking in deep breaths, leaning on the wall, trying to calm himself down. Xemnas on the other hand, was shaking his head in a disapproving way and mumbling, "Strike two..."

-----X-------X-----

Axel was in the main room, still messed up over the loss of his beloved Kodak. He just bought the camera yesterday and was hoping to fill it with lots and lots of blackmail and other things that fancied his interest, but noooooo…Saix just HAD to destroy it beyond repair. "Bastard, he'll pay…"

"What are you brooding over now Axel," a familiar voice chimed behind him, revealing to be Roxas, "and since when did you brood?"

"He broke my camera."

"Who?" he sat down next to Axel, who was now making a fire model of Saix and was repeatedly smashing it.

"Saix!" he yelled, jumping up from the couch. "That's it, I have the perfect revenge…You with me Roxas?"

Roxas looked at Axel, and then smirked. "Why not. What do I have to do?" 

"Heh heh, we're gonna need a really BIG screen…"

-----X-------X-----

Nightfall…precisely 11: 38 pm

"The moon is bright tonight…" the Luna Diviner mused to himself, staring at the luminous orb. "But not as bright as it was a couple weeks ago…"

There wasn't anything that could take his attention. But anything blocking the moon might. And that's when he saw it, a HUGE, bright red missile heading straight for the moon. _No…I will not let this happen!_ His mind was racing, almost as fast as his legs were pumping. He raced down to the main yard, but was too late. The missile collided with the lunar sphere and exploded, showering the heavens with numerous chunks of moon. Saix was devastated. He dropped to his knees just as a silvery-gray rock landed in front of him. _Why…who would have done this…_ He thought, but nothing made sense. Except the fact that Axel was in front of him holding a detonator leading to a smoking missile launcher.

"Hey Saix. Got it memorized?"

Saix looked up to see the grinning nobody. You couldn't count two seconds between the time that Axel was laughing to when he was on the ground begging for mercy. Of course, the other members went to see what the loud ass boom was, and Xemnas was one of them. Most of the members saw Axel getting attacked by the berserk nobody, and most of them thought he deserved it. Xemnas on the other hand, went directly to Saix and yelled, "Look behind the screen, No. 7."

Saix didn't hear. All that was pounding in his head was "Kill Axel". The red head, along with trying to stay alive, was screaming at the top of his voice, "Saix! It was a joke! I didn't blow up the moon! Roxas did!"

"Say what?!" Saix looked around for Roxas, but all he found was a VERY large canvas screen and the actual moon still in the dark sky behind it. He was dumbfounded. He noticed Xemnas out of the corner of his eye, and got off of Axel. "My apologies." What was all they heard from the embarrassed nobody as he teleported to his room.

"Get up Axel and clean this mess."

-----X-------X-----

Saix was in the far corner of his room when Xemnas walked in. He was laughing again but at least Saix wasn't getting mad.

"You couldn't even last one day Saix." Xemnas chuckled, wrapping his arms around Saix's waist. "You know what this means, don't you?"

The diviner sighed before turning to kiss Xemnas on the cheek. "Yes, I lost your little bet. What is it that you want me to do, my Superior?"

Xemnas laughed again, pulling Saix in a deeper kiss. "You'll see."

-----X-------X-----

The next morning, Xemnas called for a meeting, just to tell the other members what their missions would be for the week. The rest of the Organization thought it was going to be another routine, boring relay, but that thought changed immediately changed when Saix walked in the room as calmly as ever, wearing a frilly, poofy pink dress, complete with a very large Minnie-esque bow in his hair. He took his designated seat, and said not one word. He would just glare over at Xemnas, who was smiling from ear to ear. A long silence ensued from his entrance, and what broke it was Marluxia's statement.

"I think it's nice."

Then followed by the guffawing laughter from Xigbar, Roxas, Axel and Luxord. Saix eyes screamed seething anger at Xemnas, who just went on with the meeting.

"Saix, I think you'll be perfect for the mission in Christmas Town…"

-----X------X----

Reviews are nice, please and thank you!  
Another XemnaSaix out of the way, even though it didn't have that much in it. Ah well…


End file.
